Kisses: Twilight Treats
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: A normal day in Twilight Town ends with an unexpected treat for the two girls who have only ever met across the battle field. Warning: Shoujo-ai


I really enjoy Kingdom Hearts and I can't wait for the third game! So I decided to make another one-shot in this fandom! Who knows, it might inspire me to write more in this game category!

This is also part of my **Kisses** series of one-shots that I will be doing. Please be on the lookout for more in other fandoms!

I'll let you find out the pairing by reading;p It's my only shot at being evil!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts…my Christmas wish for this year!

ON WITH THE STORY!

----

**Twilight Treats**

----

"Here."

Olette looked up with startled grass green eyes only to encounter a very close, very out of focus, blue rectangle-shaped thing. Pulling her head back and focusing on the near object, Olette found herself face to face with a dripping Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar. After she had recognized it, there was no longer a reason to keep her gaze on it. There was no shortage of Sea-Salt Ice Cream bars consumed in Twilight Town so the confection itself wasn't unusual; it was the girl holding the wooden stick upon which the frozen treat was anchored that really struck the brunette as odd.

One piercing red eye was burning a hole in her retinas, as Fuu stood there in front of Olette patient and as stoic as ever with very few words to impart. Of course, patience only goes so far, and Fuu shook the melting treat before Olette to let her know that while she had the ability to wait, it wouldn't last forever.

With only a soft word of thanks, Olette wrapped her fingers around the top half of the wooden stem trying her best to avoid contact with the other set of fingers holding the bottom half. The stick was too short to fully miss skin to skin contact however, and the warmth they each felt offset the cold air that seemed to radiate from the ice cream in a way that made each of them totally aware of where they were touching.

_She has such strong but smooth hands._

Each girl was a part of her own gang of boys and had little contact with anything except large, square, and roughly callused hands that came from the boys playing and fighting hard everyday. They had only seen and heard each other from across the 'battlefield,' and they usually kept their words to a minimum because the boys did all the talking and strutting.

Neither girl had ever tried to make contact outside of the group dynamic. Why? Neither knew. It was just the way things were for so long that they didn't even really think about it. That did not mean their eyes automatically searched for the other…even though they always caught the other girl's gaze before moving away to the boys. Nor did it mean that they noticed right away whether the other was in the mood for the boys' antics.

Yes, sometimes the boys were a little to boyish to hang around with, but the escape each girl used (both choosing the same place only because the other had) was going off to Sunset Hill and watching the trains come and go. The boys rarely tried to bother them then because each girl had made it clear (Rai still bears the scars and Hayner's ears were still smarting) that when the girls said that they wanted to be alone, they meant it.

In all this time, they had never met up at Sunset Hill. Once in a while they would walk pass each other on the way up or down the path to the viewpoint but never really acknowledge each other aside from a swift side-glance. It wasn't because they didn't like each other; neither girl knew the other enough to justify that reason. Most likely it was because they were on different teams; teams that don't really have a track record for getting along.

Fuu had just broken that, no speech, no contact, tacit understanding, and Olette did not know what to make of it, except to accept the half melted ice cream bar and finish it off.

As Olette began devouring the dessert to keep it from melting further and falling off the tongue depressor looking stick, Fuu licked her fingers free of liquid ice cream and went back to her own treat waiting in her other hand. Both girls, when not focused on the sweet but salty food, kept their gazes locked on the horizon where the eternally setting sun that gave name to their town was glistening over buildings, railways, and the rosy sea.

Fuu finished her bar a few moments later and walked over to the nearby green tin trashcan that was one of five placed along the wooden railings marking the edges of the hilltop area and dropped the thoroughly clean stick into it. Turning back to the spot where Olette was sitting while swinging her legs over the lip of the broken-off ground and leaning against the lowest pole in the railing, Fuu noticed that the orange clad girl was done with her ice cream bar.

Olette was resting her chin on her crossed arms that were propped up by the low horizontal pole in the fence and had the ice cream stick hanging loosely from the finger tips of her right hand as she stared into the scenery before her, trying not to break the silence and ask why Fuu had changed the rules of the game.

A warm presence behind and a little to the left side of her was the only indication that Fuu had moved back to her original spot; yet Olette was startled when, with a cool grace, Fuu knelt, then moved her legs out from underneath her while holding her weight with her arms and sat down next to her. Fuu even crossed her arms and imitated Olette's once relaxed pose of leaning forward onto the lower half of the wooden fence.

Dark green eyes watched her every movement, making the red eyed girl a little self-conscious. Minutes ticked by on the smaller model of the Clock Tower that was in the main part of town before Fuu tilted her head and met Olette's gaze. The auburn haired girl was transfixed by the intense focus from the light blue haired girl and couldn't look away, even when her tan cheeks flushed a pale pink.

It took a few seconds but Olette was able to open her mouth and utter a confused but grateful, "Thanks…for the ice cream."

Fuu gave no indication of having heard the soft voice coming from between full pink lips and just continued taking in the other girl's sunset lit features until she turned away and grunted her usual one word response.

"Sure."

Released from the crimson gaze, Olette found she could breathe normally again, no longer pulling in multiple shallow breaths but taking calmer, deeper ones. Her eyes slowly trailed back to the horizon.

In the distance the sound of metal wheels turning over metal tracks grew louder as the hourly train from Twilight Town to Sunset Plaza drew into the small drop-off/pick-up point at the other end of the peaceful suburb to Twilight Town. More people got on than got off the free transportation vehicle; all were heading back into Town for the night since it was getting so late and they needed to get home. It was possible to take the tunnels back and forth between Twilight Town and Sunset Plaza, but after a day of walking around many citizens just hop on the train.

Just as the train car pulled to a full stop at the station, the replica Clock Tower chimed its bell nine times. The gong-like sound broke the spell of quiet that had encompassed the two girls since the last exchange of words and brought two heads around to read the time.

"Nine o'clock…I have to get home."

Olette's whispered words were directed more towards herself than to Fuu as she got up and brushed any grass or dirt from her light tan khakis and pulled up her orange socks which had slid down slightly over the course of the day showing more creamy skin than she was used to having shown. Unbeknownst to the shoulder length brunette, she was giving a very nice profile view of her ass to passerby.

Not that Fuu was looking.

Fuu got up as well and slapped at her own pocketed khakis, which were more white than tan, and ran a delicate looking hand through her short ice blue hair. From there, Fuu pulled on the zipper on the front of her shirt down slightly in a gesture of relaxing after a long day and trying to beat the heat of a summer evening, showing her equally delicate looking collarbones to any who happen to be looking.

Not that Olette was looking.

As if a signal was given, both girls closed their eyes and put their arms over their heads, reaching for the orange and red hued sky, stretching. Quiet moans of content escaped from each young woman but were quickly muffled by sleepy yawns.

It had really been a long day for each of them and going home to their individual beds sounded wonderfully delicious.

Olette followed Fuu to the path leading down the hillside, making only a small detour to throw away her ice cream stick in the same bin that Fuu had chucked hers, before falling into step next to the blue clothed girl.

It was only a short jaunt down from Sunset Hill to the Plaza's more populated area and the girls soon came to a crossroads: Go through the Tunnels into Twilight Town or take the train to Central Station?

Do they part ways here or continue together until they had to part in Town at a street intersection?

They needed to choose quickly because the train only waited 15 minutes before it left. Then they wouldn't really have a choice.

Fuu's thin lips pulled back in a sneer as she noticed how many people there were getting into the cars. She did not like the prospect of being shoved against all those people she didn't know that well or being forced into a metal box like a sardine.

Turning to her left as she and Olette got to the bottom of the path leading up the hill, Fuu only looked back at her still undecided companion once and told her which way Fuu thought they should go…not that Fuu really wanted this perky girls' company.

"Tunnels."

Not waiting for a reply, the stern girl headed for the twelve feet high by twelve feet wide tunnel that was just one of a series that made up the underground pathway between the major hubs of Twilight Town and its surrounding areas.

Quick footsteps behind her told Fuu that Olette had made up her mind and would be accompanying her on the reasonably short walk back into Town.

"Wait up Fuu. I'm coming with you."

Slowing her pace just a hair proved to be enough to allow Olette to catch up and once again keep abreast with her despite her somewhat fast pace walk. As they neared the entrance to the pathways over a small bridge, Olette decided that she wanted to hear Fuu's no-nonsense monotone voice again. So she began to talk to try and entice her stoic fellow girl to join in the conversation.

"I can see why you didn't want to take the train. It looks packed!"

A noncommittal noise was her only answer, but Olette's tenacity was what got her friends through summer school and it would get her through this equally victorious.

Fuu just didn't know it yet.

"So which numbers are we going to take? The ones to Back Alley? Or the ones that lead into the Sandlot? Maybe the Central Station route?"

"…Alley."

_The long way?_

As Olette was contemplating why Fuu would name the longest passage into Town, Fuu was doing the exact same thing.

_Why?_

Even in her thoughts, Fuu kept things simple and neat. No answer for either girl was forth coming though.

The threshold of the tunnels loomed over them as they passed from natural light to artificial. Despite most connotations given to the word 'tunnel' or 'underground passageway', these ones are very well lit and even tiled so that it is easier for the Twilight Town Cleaning Crew to come and sweep out dust and debris.

"So…why the Back Alley entrance?"

Fuu turned her head to the right to glare at the talkative girl casually walking beside her. She didn't like it when people asked too many questions and expected her to answer them. She was beginning to think it was a bad idea to let Olette tag along. But at the same time, Fuu enjoyed her undemanding (if a little too curious) company. _How frustrating._ The silent girl gave a sullen sigh and answered.

"The company."

Olette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_The company? Does that mean...what I think it does?_

Those two words were in fact not supposed to have been said. Fuu had no idea where they came from and her usually expressionless face adopted a visage of slight horror at the thoughtless slip of words. She has never had a slip of the tongue! The high school girl has always thought over her words carefully for the 'less is more' effect she pulls off so well.

Suddenly, she found she was no longer in control of her voice and mouth. Her winter pale cheeks flushed strongly with the realization of what she had accidentally said. Picking up her pace and twisting her head back around to avoid the probing green gaze, Fuu almost missed the cross-section in the tunnel and the corridor on the left she was supposed to head down.

Luckily (or unluckily), Olette was still somewhat aware of her surroundings and had hooked Fuu's left elbow with her right hand, bringing the blushing teen about face…right into Olette's face!

The momentum of Fuu's sudden increase in movement forward coupled with the fact that she had one foot in the air at the time of Olette's fairly forceful yank on her appendage caused an unbalance in Fuu's kinetic energy and thus, making her stumble towards the opposing force…Olette.

Neither girl could have seen this happening anytime soon; it was all just a mix of physics, luck, and happenstance.

Thin chapped lips met fully glossed plump ones at the same time noses crashed together, making their first kiss one definitely to remember for the next few hours due to slight headaches that cropped up thanks to the collision.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Each girl backed up nursing their injured sniffers, trying to clear their blurred vision.

"I'm so sorry Fuu! I didn't mean to have you lose your balance! You had just walked too far from the corner, and I just wanted to… to…make sure you didn't miss it."

Olette felt so embarrassed about her lack of control over her babbling and the accident she had caused…but mostly, she was red in the cheeks because she couldn't get her mind off of that…she couldn't really call it a kiss but, then again, it was her first lip lock despite the accidental nature of it.

Fuu on the other hand was stunned into complete silence. She kept her gaze off of the other girl and her head turned away because she could feel a tingling beneath the skin on her cheeks that indicated she was blushing.

_First kiss…_

Like Olette, Fuu couldn't decide whether that was a real kiss or just an accident of fate. Not that she didn't dislike it…

_Soft._

Fuu shook her head causing her ice blue short hair to whip around her face a bit. Those thoughts would get her nowhere. It wasn't like her companion felt the same way…right?

Pale cheeks still a little pinkish from the rush of blood, Fuu turned her head back to look at Olette. The brown haired girl was tentatively brushing her slightly bruised lips and staring into space with dark jade eyes. Fuu felt the air in her lungs expel in a forceful manner at the picture of Olette standing there looking…aroused…!

Fuu's exhale was just loud enough to snap Olette out of her musing and bring her eyes to a bright ruby orb that was riveted to her face from between shaggy ice blue hair. Olette's blush increased in magnitude and her heart rate jumped up enough that Fuu could see her pulse beat in the skin of her neck. This in turn elevated the slightly older girl's heart rate.

Neither girl knew what to do with these odd feelings that had hit them so unexpectedly. Olette was completely baffled as to her stance with the taciturn girl that she met only in the presence of the boys and never really got a chance to get to know alone. Could she be interested in this girl in the way Pence had described being infatuated with Hayner?! Fuu had an inkling as to what she was feeling better than Olette since she once had a crush on Seifer (_Tell anyone and you die!_).

_Not possible…_

There was only one way to find out in Fuu's mind. There was a reason she got scouted by Seifer into his gang and it was because she never flinched from her decisions. Once she made up her mind to do something, nothing could get in her way. And so, Fuu put her resolve to work and, determined to find out if she was crushing on this girl or not, she kissed Olette again.

Mindful of how painful their earlier crash was, Fuu moved in slower but firmly and before Olette knew exactly why Fuu was grasping her upper arms and pulling her towards the other girl, thin, dry lips were placed upon her own fuller, glossed ones.

This lip lock lasted much longer comparatively to the last 'kiss' they shared. Eyelids fluttered over dark jade eyes and Olette mewled into the kiss in response to the warmth that spread from the bottom of her toes to her very warm face. Most of the heat, though, centered in her chest and lower abdomen causing mammoth sized butterflies to go haywire and her hands to grip Fuu's vest-like shirt for dear life. For Fuu, the kiss was an electric shock starting at the point of contact to rocket up and down her spine many times over. Her hands, which had started at a gentle hold on the bare skin of Olette's upper arms, had moved of their own accord to plunge into thick dark brown tresses and caress the nape of Olette's neck. Lips had long since parted to allow an exchange of salty sweet taste that had coated each other's tongues from the ice cream they had recently devoured.

Fuu had never been more vocal that at that moment and Olette had never been that incoherent before. Needless to say, Fuu's suspicions were confirmed and Olette's assumption was right!

It seemed like the kiss took forever but when they finally needed to confront their conclusions and broke apart, the kiss felt like it only lasted a very short second. A short second that they dearly wanted to try to lengthen. Still wrapped around each other in the middle of the cross-path of tunnels, each girl took a moment to find her words and voice.

"Y'know…Sea Salt Ice cream has always tasted better in the company of another. Maybe…?"

"Date. Tomorrow."

Olette let out a brilliant smile and giggled a bit, letting her fingers unclench from Fuu's now wrinkled shirt while Fuu smirked and dropped her hands from the ecstatic girl's neck to rest in the other's newly freed fingers.

Without anymore words exchanged between them, the girls continued on their route to the Back Alley and respective homes, all while holding hands; excited for the new day to come.

----

Finally! Got that one out of my system!

Hope you all enjoyed this cute little one-shot that I somehow got done in time for Valentine's Day!

Please Read and Review!

ToaR


End file.
